Here in your arms
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: Quistis goes to a Halloween Party in a very darin outfit.  But who else would she run into than Seifer.  What will happen?R


**Here in your arms**

Her golden hair was waiving in the wind. The sun shone down on her moving car. She was wearing sunglasses.

She was driving away. Away from all of it. SeeD, Balamb Garden, her friends.

She was smiling.

'_Finally some peace,' she thought._

She parked her car at the inn and got inside.

"One room, please. A nice and comfy one."

"All right, how long will you be staying, miss?"

"A week."

"Here's your key, miss. Suite 4. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." She smiled at the receptionist.

Quistis went to her suite.

'_A vacation on the house,' she sighed, 'about time.'_

She could really use it.

--

After she unpacked her suitcase, she hit the town.

Shop after shop. Not that she really was the shopping type of girl.

'_It's supposed to be a vacation. I'm supposed to be going all out. Doing things I never do at the Garden.__'_

She stopped at a flyer.

_**Halloween Night**_

_**31**__**st**__** of October**_

_**Club Lucky 13**_

_**Prize for best costume**_

'_Maybe I should go… Could be fun.'_

She went to look for a costume. Quistis walked into the shop.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Halloween costume."

"You came to the right place. We have a lovely princess outfit on sale."

"No, that's not really what I'm looking for. Do you have something more daring?"

The lady at the counter looked at her from top till toe. It's true that Quistis didn't look like the person who would dress up in a sexy kind of way. She more looked like she belonged in a convent.

"Would you please stop staring and find me a costume?" She was getting frustrated.

"Of course, miss. We have a school girl uniform, a nurse uniform, catwoman…"

"Hmmm… I think I'll take the nurse uniform."

"Ok, miss. That will be 500 gil."

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Good day."

Quistis walked out of the shop with her outfit in a bag.

--

She stood in front of the mirror.

'_It is awfully short. It reaches just below my bottom. If I bend over you can see everything. What was I thinking?! Ant this top. My belly's showing and my breasts almost fall out. And those shoes make me look like a whore… Why the hell did I ever bought this???'_

She was considering not going to the party.

'_Well… I didn't pay 500 gil for nothing…'_

--

The club was crowded. Everyone was staring at her.

'_Why am I doing this again?'_

She sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Everyone was dancing and having fun.

Someone sat down next to her. He was dressed as a pirate. His shirt didn't really cover much up. His chest was showing.

'_Not too bad. Looks like he works out.'_

"Care for a drink?" He said.

She looked at him. Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't stop staring.

"Now that's a look I'd never expect from you, Instructor."

"Almasy," she regained her poise.

"Never expected to see you here, Instructor. Especially not in an outfit like that."

"Are you implying that I'm boring and predictable?"

"Up 'till now that's exactly what I thought."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty," she rolled her eyes.

"Now how about that drink?"

"Sure, why not. Nothing to lose."

"Come on Trepe, a bit more enthusiastic!" He smirked.

"How could I possibly think that this was going to be fun…" she murmured.

"Why would you think otherwise? It's probably going to be the most fun you'll ever have." Again that smirk.

"Sure…" she rolled her eyes again.

"Come on, let's go dance." He took her hand and dragged her along.

"What do you think you're doing, Almasy??" She struggled to get loose.

"You're not getting away now." He pulled her close and started to move slowly against her body.

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" she stood as still as possible, which was hard because Seifer was doing his very best to make her move along with him.

"Of course not! I'm very serious about this." (smirk) And he put his hand on her bottom to pull her closer to him.

She let out a little shriek of surprise.

"Get your hand off me!" she tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her.

"Why, Instructor, I know you don't mean that."

Quistis let out a sigh.

"I give up. You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Nope." A triumphant smirk. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks," she looked away defeated.

--

"It's getting late. I should be going back to the inn." She giggled.

"Yeah…" He sounded disappointed.

"I had fun." The sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"Me too." He smiled back.

"Wow, you can smile. Never would've thought."

"Yeah…" He looked away.

She started to sway on her feet.

"My head's spinning…"

He caught her just in time.

"Not used to drink I see."

He took her in his arms and headed for the inn.

He placed her on a chair, took her purse and started looking through it.

"Where's the damned key? Ah, there it is. A suite… Wow, she's really going all out."

He picked her back up and brought her to her room.

Seifer laid her down on the bed.

Before walking out the door, he gave her one last glance;

'_Goodnight, Quistis. First time in years I really had fun again. Thanks.'_


End file.
